Don't Go to Sleep
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Jeff decides it's time to kill that annoying brunette who always hangs around Jess. So when he goes to her house, he finds her bleeding to death. So what is he going to do? Let her live or kill her?


**Don't Go to Sleep**

**Summary: **Jeff decides it's time to kill that annoying brunette who always hangs around Jess. So when he goes to her house, he finds her bleeding to death. So what is he going to do? Let her live or kill her?

…

Jeff always, ALWAYS killed his victims right away. He never let them get away or live for very long. How he loved hearing their screams as he took away their very lives. His permanent smile could haunt anyone's mind that saw it.

However, there was one girl he wasn't allowed to touch. One who he thought was more annoying than Slenderman himself.

Her name was Shell.

She was a 19-year old young adult who had a strange ability. It was like a magnet; it attracted the supernatural towards her, the good and the bad. Jeff never felt it and he heard from Splendorman that her magnet was indeed powerful, but Slenderman felt it more. Jess even felt it, her being an oracle and all. Her and Jess were bonded and they were able to feel each other's emotions.

The thing about Shell was that she only tolerated Jeff because Jess liked him. She often scowled at him, but she hardly ever spoke to him. Jeff thought she was annoying and the reason why he hadn't killed her yet was because Slenderman, nor his brother….and quite a few others wouldn't allow it.

Jeff scowled at the thought when the memory of his first meeting with Shell came to his mind.

_Flashback, 6 months ago. _

"_Ugh, she's late! She's usually early!" Jess huffed and tapped her foot impatiently on the carpet floor. "She said she would be here by 3! It's already 3:15!"  
_

"_Jess, calm down." Jeff spoke. He was sitting on the couch, looking quite annoyed. The only reason he was here in the first place was because Jess wanted him to meet her best friend from out of state. They had met through an online site called DeviantART and had quickly became friends. Now this was the first time they got to meet in person. _

_Jeff sighed quietly to himself and balanced his knife on the tip of his finger. That's when the doorbell rang and Jess squealed happily and ran to answer the door. _

_She swung it open. "SHELL!" she squealed and hugged a slightly taller girl. The girl had long, dark brown hair and pale skin, looking not much older than Jeff himself. "OMG, I'm so glad you're finally here!"_

"_Yea…..there was an accident up the road before I hit your street. Some idiot ran into a pole because he was drunk." The girl replied and patted Jess's back. Once the girl was finally released, she was able to get air down into her lungs. "But yea I'm here now." _

_Jess smiled widely. "Great! Come on, you can get your bags later!" she grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her into the living room, where Jeff currently was. "Shell, I want you to meet someone!" _

_Jeff glanced up at the brunette, his dark eyes meeting with her boring hazel ones. They were a grayish-green, more gray than green, but the green was visible. The two stared at each other, never breaking contact until she finally blinked and spoke. "Jess….is that who I think it is?" _

_Jess nodded rapidly. "Yes! Meet Jeff the Killer! I told you he was real." She giggled. _

"_Huh….." Shell spoke quietly, licking her dry lips. "I'm surprised he didn't find me first…." _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, finally losing the balance on his knife and catching the hilt in his hand. _

_Shell pursed her lips, looking slightly annoyed. "Nothing. I'm gonna go and get my bags." And then she turned on her heel and walked outside to her car. _

_Jeff growled a little. How dare that girl mock him? She didn't even look the least bit scared of him! "What the hell did she mean by not finding her first?" he glanced over at the younger girl, who looked at him. _

"_Oh yeah! You know how I'm an oracle right?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, Shell has an innate ability that allows her to attract the supernatural and bond with people. We've already bonded. Slendy was attracted to the magnet, that's how he found her three years ago." _

_It then clicked. That was the human Slenderman was talking about! "They're actually pretty close too….." Jess mused to herself, while Jeff just stared at her. _

_Jeff wasn't 'supernatural', so he couldn't feel the magnet. Shell came in with her bags and Jess helped her take them up to her (Jess's) room. Shell came down first and she stuffed her hands into her pockets when she looked at Jeff. _

"_Let's just get one thing clear Jeff." She spoke and he looked at her. "I'm not afraid of you. And I'll only tolerate you because Jess likes you and I want her happy. But let's make this clear: if you ever hurt Jess in ANY way, I will fucking gut you." _

_And that was the day Jeff began to hate her. _

_End flashback_

Jeff scowled again. The brunette was home and it had been two months since he first met her. Now he finally decided to kill her. This was the day. She threatened him and people who threatened him, DIED.

He already had his knife out and readied when he stalked over to Shell's house. He decided to go in through the window. It was dark inside and he didn't see any lights on at all. He figured the brunette must be sleeping upstairs in her room and quietly, so quietly stalked upstairs.

He searched every room and came upon the last door on the left and he grabbed the doorknob. That's when he heard a whimper from inside and some sort of crunching sound. _What the fuck? _Jeff thought and then opened the door.

He saw a large, hairless creature kneeling on top of Shell, almost straddling her and the creature was eating something. It looked humanoid and Jeff recognized it was a demon. "You took my kill." Jeff spoke angrily and the demon turned around to face Jeff. Its face was ugly; its mouth full of two rows of razor sharp teeth and blood covering its face, claws and front. Jeff looked down at what it was eating and saw that it was an arm.

Jeff growled. That….THING took his kill! His victim! He was supposed to kill the annoying brunette, not the demon! The demon didn't seem very strong at all, weak if it seemed. The demon snarled at Jeff and before Jeff could stab it, it jumped out her window and disappeared into the woods.

Jeff heard a gurgle and walked around to the right side of Shell's bed, looking down at her form. She was covered in deep gashes; blood already covering her form and staining the sheets and blankets. Her left arm was missing down from the elbow down. As much blood as she was losing, she wasn't going to live for very much longer.

One eye was closed from a gash, so her right eye glanced at him and she struggled to speak. "G…going to k-kill me Jeff…?"

"That was the plan until the demon." Jeff replied, holding up the knife in his hand and showing off its shiny, metal blade.

Shell started laughing and then coughed harshly, blood trickling down from her mouth. "Ugh….." she said weakly. "N-never thought this is h-how I would die…..e-eaten by a d-demon….."

"No one ever thinks they're going to get eaten alive by a demon." Jeff grumbled and looked down at her. "You don't want to die, do you?"

"N….not really….." she went into another coughing fit and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Can you call Slenderman?" Jeff asked.

"I…..I'll try…." Shell closed her good eye and was silent for a few moments. Then, she opened her eye. "H…he's coming…"

Jeff put his knife away and there was a whoosh-sound as Slenderman appeared on the left side of Shell's bed. He looked down at her and was immediately taken back.

"She was attacked, by a demon." Jeff spoke. "I got here just in time to chase it away."

He could see Slenderman shaking with anger and he was curling his fingers into tight fists. _I should probably leave….._Jeff thought and then left the room, leaving the two alone and shut the door behind him.

It was five minutes later when he heard the most sorrowful and agonizingly, not to mention loud, roar of his life.

…..

Around a couple hours later, Jeff and Splendorman appeared in Jess's bedroom. Splendorman had been crying, or at least trying not to, the whole time. Jeff walked over to the bed and shook Jess by her shoulder.

"Noooo….." Jess mumbled.

"Jess, get up or I will stab you." Jeff threatened and the girl immediately sat up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and grabbed her glasses, placing them on her face.

"Jeff..? Splendy? What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?" Jess questioned. Nobody answered for a moment and then she saw Splendor's face. "Guys…?"

Jeff sighed. "It's Shell. She's….."

He couldn't continue the sentence, so he just shut his mouth. Jess was silent for a moment and then tears brimmed in her eyes. "No….you're lying. Jeff, you're lying!" she grabbed Jeff by the front of his sweatshirt. "You're lying! She can't be….dead…"

"She….was attacked by a demon…..and she died of blood loss….." Jeff strained to say the words. "Slender was there….with her at her last moments….."

Jess finally broke down and buried her face in his sweatshirt as she sobbed. She shook her head back and forth, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

But she never did.

And it wasn't a dream.

When morning came along, Trenderman was the one who called the police and told them of a murder. When the police arrived, everyone was gone, except for Shell's body. They tried to figure out what killed her and confirmed it was an animal.

At her funeral, her friends and family all spoke of how wonderful she was. Her twin brother Shepherd could only speak a few words and then broke down. When they placed her in the ground, the humans never noticed others hiding behind trees as they watched.

Jess took her glasses off and rubbed at her teary eyes, sniffling. Jeff stood beside her, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "How's Slender?" she asked quietly.

Jeff glanced over at Slenderman, who was standing next to Splendorman. He then turned his gaze back to the funeral. "Not too good…..quieter than usual. Hardly eats."

Jess slipped her glasses back onto her face and sighed, leaning against Jeff. "She should've stayed with me longer…"

"Yeah…"

As sundown came, the humans disappeared and the funeral was over. A couple of the Creepypasta members walked away while the others stayed for a short while. Trenderman was the one to guide his brother away and teleport them back home.

One by one they all began walking away, leaving just Splendor, Jeff and Jess. Jeff glanced at the grave one more time and sighed. "I shouldn't said….don't go to sleep…."

He vanished along with Splendor and Jess.

Unknown to them, they never noticed the faint, transparent figure standing behind Shell's grave. The figure sighed sadly and then disappeared.


End file.
